Where Does Your Heart Belong?
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Her sister had once asked her where her heart belonged and at the time she thought it had been the right answer, but now she realized that it was the wrong one. (One-shot) (Takes place during 2nd Cour) (AsseylumXInaho) (mentions of SlaineXLemrina)


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Aldnoah Zero. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Where Does Your Heart Belong?

The time seemed to draw on like hours since Slaine had locked them up in this room and although good things came out of it, it also gave Asseylum time to think. Her Terran-born friend had changed so much since the last time they had interacted with each other. She hadn't seen him since that fateful day two years ago, and although they hadn't really interacted that much, he had still been the person that she knew him as.

 _If only things could have stayed like that…_

She didn't know the exact reasons that he had changed, but it was clear to her that they seemed to be one two different sides now. She didn't want what he was offering her, knowing that it would mean that her peace mission to Earth had been wasted. Plus…

 _That means that all my friends will…_

Despite what she wanted, her friend had turned down her order, going against her wishes. She wondered if things could have been different had she been awake for the two years she missed, if she would have been able to stop all of this.

 _The war has dragged on for too long…_

Asseylum let out a quiet sigh, glancing over at the other occupant in the room, to where her half-sister was. She still wasn't quite sure what to think of having a sister. When she was younger, it was one of the many things that she had dreamed about, alongside going to Earth. It still bothered her that her family had kept them separated all this time.

 _If only I had known, then things might have turned out quite differently..._

The two siblings had had time to talk about various things; what their past had been like, what they had been doing up until now, what they liked and disliked. It was clear to see that Lemrina had feelings for Asseylum's childhood friend, causing her to feel a small smile to make its way onto her face.

"You care deeply for Slaine, don't you?" Asseylum's question had been simple enough, and she hadn't expected the angered reaction that her sister gave back at her.

"And you? What about you? Where does your heart belong?!"

She had to think for a moment, her heart battling what she had been taught since she was a child.

"My heart belongs to the world of Vers, and the people who dwell there. This is what I was taught and how I have lived my life." Despite the matter-of-face answer, she felt something tie itself into a knot in her stomach, making her pause. Vers was where her heart belonged, right?

 _After all, it's my home…_

A picture of a teen with black hair and maroon eyes flashed in her mind for a moment, causing her brief confusion. She knew that it was Inaho, but the question was, why did he appear in her thoughts now?

 _We're friends, yes, but…_

Butterflies instantly flew in her stomach the more she thought about her Terran friend, the one who had also helped shown her the wonders of Earth, things that Slaine had not been able to. Her feelings for her friend had been confusing, causing her to attempt to sort them out, and she knew that if he was here, he might be able to help her with them.

 _What is this feeling? It's different…_

She thought back to all of the relationships she had in her life. Slaine felt like a brother to her, the feeling that she was having now for Inaho was much different than that. She deeply cared about her friends, both Terran and Vers. The way that she felt about her family was about the closest she could relate the feeling to, but this too, was slightly different.

 _Is it…?_

She glanced at the cold look on her sister's face, thinking back to the way that the pink-haired girl had reacted when she mentioned Slaine.

 _Are my feelings… the same as the ones that Lemrina has for Slaine?_

She contemplated asking her sibling, and taking back her answer to change it, no matter how surprising both of those things were to her. She had never had 'girl talks' with another girl before, the closest thing being when she talked to Eddelrittuo and her female Terran friends.

"I feel sorry for you."

Asseylum looked at her sister in surprise, feeling a bit of sorrow rise in her. She hadn't yet asked her sister, nor told her how she truly felt about her answer, and yet it seemed like that was the only one that her sister was basing her reaction off of. She glanced towards the ground, unable to meet her sister's gaze.

 _That's not true… I do indeed have someone I care about…_

Her answer might never be heard, but at least she had to change it for herself. It was the basis upon which she was now realizing, why all that time she constantly thought of Inaho. Of why her memory might have been gone for a while, but of the first thing that she thought of was him. Even if she had forgotten his name for a brief period of time, he was still in her thoughts.

 _My heart… belongs to him, to Inaho._

Even as she thought those words, she wondered if he felt the same, and she knew that if he did, he would be coming for her.

* * *

 **So in order to help me write 'Changing Fate' I decided to watch the ending of Season 2 (2** **nd** **Cour). What I didn't expect was for that to turn into one-shots… Apologies about the delay for the next chapter of 'Changing Fate' as well. Hopefully now that school has ended, I'll be able to write more (and hopefully this helped as well). I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot while you wait for the next chapter! Once again, thanks for all your patience with me! Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
